


Pizza My (artichoke) Heart

by HYPERFocused



Category: Pizza (Anthropomorfic)
Genre: Bad Puns, Cheesy, Crack, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Slice of life ficlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza My (artichoke) Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angharad_crewe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angharad_crewe/gifts).



The name written on her "Hello, my Name is" tag read Vega N. There was something, well, earthy about her, something unexpected.

."What's the "N" for, Mozz asked. Sure, it was kind of cheesy, grilling the new girl before the lunchtime rush was going to start, but there might not be anything leftover.

"The N is for Nutella." She shrugged, rippling a bit of olive skin. "How about you?"

"Ella. Well, _Mozz_ erella, but the "Mozz" makes me feel like some milquetoast petty criminal.

"Milk toast? Totally not my thing. Not only am I vegan, I'm gluten free."

"I would hate that. No offense, but I like that people love the way I stretch and how they complain I'm too hot to touch, but they can't help themselves from tasting me. I can't imagine too many Eaters feeling that way about a Pizzer like you." Maybe that was a bit too strong an accusation for someone normally mild to spread. She didn't mean to be so grating.

"E _dam_ , girl. That kind of sharp language is totally uncalled for." Pepper said. She'd dropped the "oni" after "Ella" lost the Mozz., 

"For sure, dude." Hawaiian jumped in. "Like, you shouldn't treat the new girl like that. At least give her some sweet words to go with the salty tone. So she can smile through her tears."

Okay, yeah, Ella regretted her ill thought words. At least Vega was healthy, and she helped Eaters with food intolerances. It was kind of selfless, really. Gouda knew that none of the rest of them had any love for intolerant people.

"I'm sorry. I guess maybe I'm a little jealous. A trendy little tomato like you comes along, making a pesto of yourself. I know how it goes." She remembered Alfredo, the last guy she'd ever dated. He was a bit of an actor. A really bad one. He was always getting panned. She felt seriously mundane next to him, but she'd never had a complaint. Some said her classic simplicity, and lightly tanned curves made her irresistible.

"I think I can handle myself just fine," Vega said. "I may be green, but I've been around the Secret Garden a time or two."

Hmm, was that flirting? She hoped so. Mozzerella Nutella had a delicious ring to it.


End file.
